


like sweet chocolate ice cream (my feelings melting now)

by bloominghwa



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but he won’t admit it, but is it really, flirty seonghwa, reminds me of the wave mv for some reason, seonghwa is an implied bad boy, seonghwa loves flower crowns, seonghwa thinks yeosang is cute, the way he eats is adorable, this can be platonic I guess, word vomit, yeosang is a baby, yeosang is just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloominghwa/pseuds/bloominghwa
Summary: yeosang has a penchant for loving expensive foods that are impossible to get, and seonghwa just likes seeing yeosang smile.





	like sweet chocolate ice cream (my feelings melting now)

“I got you something.”

“Huh?” Yeosang raises his head from his book only to have his nose inches away from a brown paper bag. He shifts his eyes up to the person holding it, only to be surprised that it was Seonghwa. Utterly confused, he blankly stares at Seonghwa’s face, or the side of it at least, as Seonghwa wasn’t even looking at him, then back at the bag, then he looks back up at him again.

“Aren’t you going to take it ? Hurry, my arm is getting tired.” Scowling, Seonghwa brings the bag lower and he glances down at Yeosang. Yeosang swallows a bit before reaching out and reluctantly receiving the bag from Seonghwa’s outstretched hand. After the bag leaves his hand, Seonghwa settles himself comfortably across from Yeosang on the picnic bench, his arms crossed under him as he leans forward to squint at the page Yeosang was on.

“Uh, thank you, but what is it?” Looking down at the bag and opening it gently, Yeosang tentatively looks up and peers at Seonghwa questioningly, only to avert his gaze downwards again after meeting Seonghwa’s piercing gaze. He slowly reaches in and pulls out a container with several cheese tarts in them. Upon closer inspection, Yeosang realizes that they’re his favorite kind, from the popular store that always sells out of them even if he got there several minutes after opening time. Yeosang’s head whips up and he stares at Seonghwa almost dumbfoundedly before sputtering out incoherent words.

“T-these are—”

Seonghwa almost seems exasperated at Yeosang’s surprised blubbering, taking the container out of his hands and opening it up before practically shoving the aromatic tart into Yeosang’s face.

“They’re going to get cold. Eat it.” He prompts, bringing the pastry closer to Yeosang’s lips. Flustered and confused, Yeosang hesitantly opens his mouth and leans over to take a bite of the invitingly warm pastry. Immediately he had to stop himself from groaning in delight, the creaminess of the tart melting on his taste buds, omitting his need to chew, and the aroma of the sweet cheese filling his mouth. Almost unconsciously, Yeosang had closed his eyes to savor the flavor, missing the satisfied smile on Seonghwa’s face as he watches him eat.

Finishing the bite and swallowing, Yeosang’s eyes pop open again and he leans forward to take another hasty bite that was a bit messier and a bit bigger than the last. He bounces excitedly as he chews, his cheeks puffing up and his lips pouting out while his eyes curving into an ecstatic smile.

Yeosang jolts in surprise when he hears a chuckle, his eyes snapping open and his chewing halting, his cheeks still puffed ridiculously as he froze in his seat on the bench. Seonghwa has a barely visible smile decorating his face as he holds his phone up with one hand while the other was still positioned for Yeosang to easily eat the cheese tart. he looks over his phone at the slowly reddening Yeosang and snorts, his smile disappearing almost immediately as he pops the remainder of the dessert into his mouth.

“Don’t really know why you like it so much,” Seonghwa mumbles with his mouth full, setting his phone down, “Kind of tastes okay to me.”

Yeosang gets over his embarrassment almost immediately and chokes on his large mouthful of tart, slapping his chest harshly a few times before coughing out an incredulous “what?” 

“How could you disrespect these cheese tarts ?! You did not just call this cheese tart a ‘okay’ cheese tart. These are one of the best cheese tarts ever! the only reason I couldn’t ever get them again was because of how good they are! Honestly—” Yeosang pauses and confusion dawns on him. “Wait, how did you get these tarts? These are incredibly difficult to get, even if you get there early. The lines always start way before opening time, which is like, seven in the morning.”

Seonghwa slowly munches and swallows the tart, leaving Yeosang to stare awkwardly at his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down as silence extends around them. Licking his lips to rid the possible crumbs surrounding his lips (there were none), Seonghwa props his chin on the hand that was holding his phone and tilts his head, staring at Yeosang with taunting amusement dancing in his eyes as Yeosang squirms at the silence, his eyes darting towards the container next to Seonghwa occasionally.

“It wasn’t that hard, flower. you just got to get there early enough,” Seonghwa says with a smirk flitting briefly across his lips as he pushes the tarts discreetly toward Yeosang with his elbow. Yeosang raised an eyebrow at that, shooting Seonghwa a perplexed look as he finally reaches for the open container for another tart.

“How early?”

“Five.”

The tart almost tips out of Yeosang’s fingers when he hears Seonghwa’s nonchalant answer.

“F-five? Like in the morning?”

Seonghwa scoffs as his attention drifts towards the trunk of the tree shading the picnic table. “Yes, of course five in the morning. The store opens at seven, you said so yourself.”

Yeosang gawks at Seonghwa, who paid him no mind and proceeds to grab another tart from the box and take a bite.

————————————

Yeosang collapses under the shade of an overhang in the skate park, his red skateboard abandoned next to his head as he lays there, sweat drenching his shirt. He wasn't quite sure why he had decided to go skateboarding today as he could feel and see the heat radiating off the concrete, heck, no one else was even outside in this weather. He groans as he feels the sun burning his legs and he musters barely enough energy to condense himself so that he’s completely in the shade. Leaning his head against the wall, he closes his eyes and attempts to melt into the cooler wall behind him. Yeosang feels his head slowly loll as he suddenly feels a wave of exhaustion fall upon him, and his breathing deepens as he starts to drift to unconsciousness.

“You should probably get up or people will end up thinking someone actually died in this heat.” A slight kick to Yeosang’s foot jolts him awake and his head hits the concrete wall as a result. Hissing a curse, Yeosang rubs his head and looks half-dazed at the offender, ready to give them a piece of his mind. 

To his surprise, Seonghwa is standing there glaring down at him, the sun shining against his back and forming a somewhat halo around him. Sweaty Jesus, Yeosang’s mind helpfully supplies, sweaty Jesus in a tank top. Still dazed from the heat and his drowsiness, he sits there dumbly, his hands settling on the floor between his knees and looking up at Seonghwa with drooping eyes. Seonghwa groans and Yeosang barely registers the rustle and dull thunk of a bag being dropped next to him before he is being picked up and thrown over Seonghwa’s shoulder. 

“The things I do for you,” Seonghwa sighs as he leans down again with Yeosang hanging off him and grabs a plastic shopping bag and Yeosang’s skateboard before heading towards the skatepark exit.

“W-wait! Hey! Put me down!” Yeosang realizes and begins to struggle in Seonghwa’s grasp, gasping when he almost slides off of his back. The arm around his waist tightens and he is jostled back onto the broad shoulder.

“Stop. Fucking. Moving.” Seonghwa growls, not even stopping to acknowledge Yeosang’s request. Yeosang decided to just accept his fate and let Seonghwa manhandle him to wherever they were going to avoid faceplanting into concrete. They make their way out of the skatepark and traipse towards the trees in the farthest corner of the park. Yeosang watches as the concrete under Seonghwa’s black shoes changes to the sand of the foot path and then to the moss green carpet as they start to enter the woods.

Reaching a clearing with a singular oak standing in the middle, Seonghwa drops the bag and rolls Yeosang off his shoulder, plopping him ungracefully onto the grass. He pouts up at Seonghwa but the other merely ignores him and situates himself next to him.

“Why’d you have to carry me,” Yeosang whines, face flushing from both heat and embarrassment. “You could’ve just led me here, you know?”

“Really? When you looked like you were pretty much on the verge of passing out from the heat, angel?” Yeosang opens his mouth to retaliate, but is immediately cut off with Seonghwa shoving the plastic bag that accompanied them in his face.

“I got you something.”

Confused, Yeosang takes the bag and peeks inside. It’s a container of his favorite chocolate ice cream, which was, surprisingly, incredibly difficult to get. His mouth opens and closes in awe and shock as he fishes the still cool container out. He turns to Seonghwa in amazement, only to find him leaning back against the tree with his eyes closed.

Taking in Seonghwa’s appearance properly now, he notices the sweat completely soaking the neckline of Seonghwa’s sleeveless shirt and trailing down his exposed side and biceps. Yeosang forces his eyes to move on to assess the rest of Seonghwa’s outfit, tight-fitted light wash jeans and a jacket tied around his waist, and boy, did he look good. While Yeosang admires the other, Seonghwa’s eyes open and he frowns at the unopened tub of ice cream in Yeosang’s lap.

“I thought that was your favorite ice cream? Was I wrong? Why aren’t you eating it?” Seonghwa props himself up with his arms, exposing more of his stomach and Yeosang quickly turns his head away to stop him from burning red. 

“No, it is-” Yeosang starts.

“Then it’s going to melt if you don’t start eating it.” Sitting up, Seonghwa reaches to take the bag from Yeosang and scoops out a spoon from the bottom. He gestures for Yeosang to hand him the ice cream, to which Yeosang complies, and pops open the lid. Seonghwa digs out a gigantic scoop of melty chocolate ice cream and pushes the spoon towards Yeosang’s lips. Yeosang’s head instinctively shrinks away from the hand but another that grips his jaw pulls him forward. Glaring a bit at Seonghwa, he opens his mouth grudgingly and Seonghwa feeds him the chocolate ice cream, hands still firmly grabbing his jaw.

“Oh my god,” Yeosang groans around the bite, reaching for the spoon, “this is the best thing I’ve ever tasted.” 

He grabs Seonghwa’s hand on the spoon and scoops another one, shoving it into his mouth. Seonghwa lets him and watches Yeosang shovel ice cream happily into his mouth. Noticing Seonghwa watching him, Yeosang generously holds out his spoon towards him, making sure to cup the bottom to make sure it wouldn’t drip onto their clothes. Seonghwa glances at the big puppy eyes that Yeosang offers along with the dripping snack and shakes his head slightly before wrapping his lips around the spoon.

“I have to say that this is better than the tarts,” Seonghwa says, smacking his lips and running his tongue over them. “Probably better if it weren’t melted.” He doesn’t get a reply, or even a grunt of acknowledgment from Yeosang, prompting him to turn towards the smaller and noticing the absolute mess of chocolate on his face.

Yeosang is so invested in the melting ice cream that he doesn’t notice the streak of chocolate on the corner of his lips. Seonghwa lets a small smile slip onto his face and extends his hand to gently cup Yeosang’s cheek, using the pad of his thumb to wipe away the chocolate. Surprised by the action, Yeosang inadvertently leans into the touch and studies the concentrated slopes of Seonghwa’s face. His strong eyebrows and tanned honey skin and his eyes that reminded him of the sweet chocolate ice cream, Seonghwa is the embodiment of summer, leaving Yeosang feeling hot and carefree.

“Flower, you’re such a messy eater,” Seonghwa comments, “anyone else with chocolate on their face will look dumb.”

With a slowly reddening face, Yeosang watches as Seonghwa licks away the ice cream on his thumb. Unashamed, Seonghwa shoots an unbothered glance mid-lick at the flustered Yeosang, who immediately hides away his face in embarrassment.

“You’re not going to tell me how you managed to get this ice cream somehow?” Yeosang mumbles from behind his hands. Seonghwa scoffs and turns his head away from Yeosang.

“The line wasn’t even that long,” he says (in reality, he waited four hours in the heat for this one tub, but Yeosang was happy, so what did he have to lose?)

“Isn’t it also expensive as hell?” Yeosang says through his last bites of melted chocolate. It is true, the ice cream costing probably double the cost of a normal tub of ice cream from the grocery store; Seonghwa isn’t planning on telling Yeosang that he spent the last month working extra shifts to cover the cost of the ice cream.

“Barely made a dent in my wallet,” Seonghwa replies instead, running an uncaring hand through his hair.

“Seonghwa, you work at a flower shop,” Yeosang deadpans, “and a pet store. You can’t just keep buying expensive food for me, I’m not at all worth it, just keep it for yourself.”

“I am using my money on myself,” Seonghwa says, brushing off Yeosang’s concern almost immediately. “These things— they’re only worth it if I share them with you.”

Yeosang once again feels blood rushing up to his cheeks, he’s been blushing so much so he is sure he’d have a permanent red tint gracing his skin after the day was over. 

“You can’t just say things like that!” Yeosang complains, fanning himself to get the red off of his cheeks.

“I can say whatever I want if it’s true.” Wiping off the sweat gathered upon his brow, Seonghwa darts his eyes towards Yeosang and flashes a full smile, showing off his stupid straight white teeth. Yeosang sends him a glare as he peels his T-shirt off of his chest.

“Does that mean you’re finally going to admit you like making flower crowns in your free time, Mister Bad Boy?” Yeosang raises one of his eyebrows at Seonghwa, grinning mischievously. Seonghwa sputters for the first time since he was with Yeosang.

“I-I do not!” 

Yeosang laughed at Seonghwa’s flustered reaction before he bumps his shoulders against the other’s and brings up the topic of another fad food site he found recently. With the summer air dancing around them, the sweet smell of chocolate swirls around melting smiles and the refreshing feeling of blooming hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> this is word vomit and also one of my first kind of postable fics so please tell me if you dislike it or what to improve on  
> Twitter: @bloominghwas (i’m private but i’ll follow back !! i just want friends pls)


End file.
